Tell Me Why
by KissMeOnTheSideWalk
Summary: It's the 2nd Year of Camp Rock. What will happen if Shane makes some bad choices leaving Mitchie heartbroken? What if she runs to Nate's arms? What is Mitchie goes back to Shane? rated teen for sexual and physical abuse NITCHIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I can't help it. I love dark and different stories. This is a Nitchie story, don't like don't read. Now on with the story! :) Takes place at Camp Rock the second year. Shane and Mitchie are dating. Nate thinks he likes Caitlyn, but kind of likes Mitchie. Jason and Ella are dating. Caitlyn likes Shane but acts like she likes Nate to not mess things up. Mitchie has noticed at difference in Shane lately. Shane is a bad boy in this story, not like the movie, you'll have to read to figure what I mean in a later chapter. Tess is now nice, or is she. I know, I know it's confusing.**

N. POV.

I ran up to her, I don't understand why I felt this was out of no where but who care's right? She's my brother's girlfriend; I have the right to hug her.

We hugged and she whispered, "I missed you so much!"

I said, "me to, want to go down to the lake?"

She backed out of the hug and said, "Like on the beach or by the canoes?"

"The beach."

"Okay, see-yah soon. How about 4:00?"

"Sure."

She smiled and turned around. I frowned, what on earth is feeling inside? I shook it off and got ready for the beach.

S. POV.

I walked in the cabin and saw Nate in his swimming trunks and a gray tank top, the man kind.

"What you up to bro?" I grabbed a bottle of water and started chugging it down.

"Going to the beach with Mitch."

I choked on the water and spit it out.

"Mitchie?" He just nodded and I glared at him. He thought nothing was wrong with that, what an a** He got up and left. I'm going to kill him, she's my property.

M. POV. During that whole discussion

WHAT DO I WEAR? A whole piece or a bikini? Why do I care? I don't know why but I do. I threw on a bikini and a shirt over my bikini. I ran out side and ran into something. I heard a guy groan and I stood up to see who it was. I smiled, it's Nate. I walked over to him and helped him get up.

Nate said, "wow Mitch your in a hurry, where you going?"

I smirked, "going to meet this stupid guy, he's a freak."

He pretended to hurt, "fine! I'll just go!" He stomped off faking sobs.

I jumped on his back and said, "Don't leave! NO! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

N. POV.

My heart started beating fast and my breathing was speeding up. I got butterflies in my stomach when she said 'I love you.' This is so confusing. My head was spinning in circles.

I said, "oh if you insist." I gave her piggy back ride all the way to the beach and we sat down on the beach. She sat her head on my shoulder, which my heart beat faster.

I sighed and said, "Your boyfriend wasn't too happy when I told him I was spending the day with you at the beach. He thought I was stealing you."

A familiar voice said, "Well –"

**Oh a cliffy! P.S. I don't own any of these people…well I own the Jonas Brothers!**

***Mom walks in* "No you don't"**

**I Yell "SHUT UP YES I DO!"**

**She yells, "No you don't"**

**I sigh and say, "Fine I don't…"**

**OH BY THE WAY COMMENT PWEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I just want to thank everyone that read this story and my other Smitchie story it really means a lot! Anyways on with the story!**

M. POV.

_I can't believe that Shane would be mad that me and Nate were just hanging out, that's so stupid. I watched his handsome face while he was talking…wait did I just think Nate was handsome?_

He sighed and said, "Your boyfriend wasn't too happy when I told him I was spending the day with you at the beach. He thought I was stealing you."

A familiar voice said, "Well can you blame me? Obviously I was right, Mitchie how could you cheat on me with this-this idiotic so called brother?"

_WHAT? I'm cheating on him? I'm just having fun with super hot Nate! WAIT WHOAH hang on a second, hot? He is kind-of…the way his curly hair complements his beautiful eyes…KNOCK IT OFF GIRL HORMONES!_

"I'm not cheating on you. I'm just having fun with Nate, there's nothing wrong with that Shane. Calm down. Come on Shane; let's talk about this privately in my cabin okay."

I grabbed his arm and walked away with him to my cabin. I turned around slightly and gave Nate an apologetic look and mouthed to him 'sorry, talk to you later.'

We arrived at the cabin and I let Shane go in first. I slammed the door and glared at him.

"What the hell Shane were you thinking? Just barging in on my social life like you own me! Shane, I was just hanging out with my friend! My life doesn't revolve around you!" I took in a deep breath and was hopping to see an apologetic look on his face, but I just saw an angry Shane look.

Shane got up and slapped me. Slapped me, his girlfriend.

He yelled, "I do own you Mitchie! I own your body and your life okay! I won't have you acting like a slut around any more guys! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

I cringed and moved slightly away from him. He was really freaking me out.

_This isn't the guy I dreamed about marring. Maybe, though, the guy I dreamed about marring isn't the guy I thought he was._

I whimpered and managed to get out a, "Yes."

He grumbled, "Good." He shoved me in to his arms and practically forced me to kiss him. He shoved his tongue to my throat and this time, there was no spark, no beauty to the kiss, it was like kissing a horny dog.

I thought _is this where I see myself in a couple of years? Living with a horny dog? I hope not… Maybe my life isn't going to be like my dreams… maybe it will just be me getting pushed around like a doll in a dollhouse… Tell me why does it hurt so bad to be with Shane now? Why?_

Shane shoved me in to a wall and left slamming the door on his way out. I curled up in a ball and started sobbing. I'll I could think in my head was WHY.

N. POV.

_Oh god, I hope Mitchie is okay. I hope she isn't going to get in trouble with Shane. It was only a day at the beach! How on earth did it turn out this bad? I'm so mad at Shane, why does he always ruin everything! _

Shane busted through our cabin door with a smirk on his face.

I said, "why so smirky jerk-face? Why did you have to ruin me and Mitchie's day? It was only supposed to be a fun day of swimming till you jumped to conclusions!"

He smirked bigger and walked over to me. _He's really starting to freak me out…_

He said, "Don't worry; I'm sure Mitchie has learned her lesson. She won't be hanging out with you anymore."

I looked at him weird as if to ask him what he meant but he just laughed and walked out of the cabin.

I said outlaid to no one in particular "okay…"

I walked out side and decided to go to Mitchie's.

Once I got there I heard someone crying, it sounded like Mitchie. I freaked out and started banging on the door.

I yelled, "Its Nate! Mitch, please open the door!"

I heard her get up and open the door. I frowned when I saw tearstains on her face and I saw a faint outline of a hand on her cheek but I ignored it, if that hand print is important she would tell me when she's ready.

I said, "Oh My Darling Mitchie, what happened to you?"

_Yeah, I thought, that's my nick-name for her. My Darling Mitchie. I like it. It naturally flows off my tongue. _

She said, "You have to come inside, Shane can't see us."

I frowned, what is she talking about?

**A/N uh oh. What's going to happen? Oh Nate, so young and naïve. Well please comment! ALSO my longest chapter ever 3 pages yayayaya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm obsessed with this story. I wrote so much in just one day so yeah. Well onwards with thy story....wow random much.**

M. POV.

Nate came inside looking totally confused and I closed the door. I got caught up in the moment and hugged him. I started crying, I don't know why, but I did. I sobbed into his chest and I heard something smash. I felt him freeze under me and I frowned.

_What's going on? Why did he freeze?_

"What the hell Mitchie? You going to fuck my brother now?"

I frowned even more, Shane never swore, ever.

I pushed myself out from Nate's warm body and glared at him. He punched Nate in the jaw and he shoved him out the door. He locked the door and pulled the shades over the windows. He smirked at me and shoved me on the bed.

I screamed, "stop! No please! DON'T SHANE! Nate! NATE HELP ME!"

***NOT GOING TO DESCRIBE HIM RAPING HER TO DISTURBING***

I woke up with a major pain in my head. I got up and looked down to see that I was naked. I remember now....he told me it was a punishment from hanging out with a guy behind his back. He also left a note I see.

Dear Bitch,

Wear the outfit I have laid out in the bathroom. It's sexy and only for me. Also hang out with anymore guys and you will have more pain then ever. 

NO LOVE,

Shane.

Oh great. What a good day I have in for me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry the last chapter was pretty disturbing.......don't worry though Nate will soon be her escape. Also I know what your thinking, this is happening to fast, but actually it will be a long progress, you will see. :) On ways with the story!**

N. POV.

"Oh my gosh."

_I can't believe what Mitchie is wearing. It's hot and all, but it is totally not her style, and I love Mitchie's style because it fit's her so well._

Mitchie is wearing short shorts that literally look like underwear their so tiny. Her top is low cut and shows her shoulders and stops right above her waits. You can't see her bra straps perfectly and her hair is in sexy curls.

I managed to spit out, "Um, Mitch darling, why are you wearing, um, that?"

She blushed and stared at her shoes while mumbling, "Shane picked it out."

_I got mad; I should have figured that out, that perverted little freak. I saw her get scared, and she started walking off. I grabbed her arm and gave her a questioning look. She just shook her pretty little head and ran off. I turned around to see Shane coming. I frowned, what happened last night? _

Shane walked over to Tess and kissed her, and then winked at her, and walked away.

_What the fuck?_

M. POV.

I wish idiots would stop wolf whistling. I should send Shane out after them.

_Shane, what happened to him? It's like he changed within a few seconds after I got to Camp Rock again. Why can't he care about me like he used to? Like Nate does, ugh, but now I can't see him ever again. Stupid, stupid Shane._

*******End of Day********

I walked over to Shane and my spot, to work on my new song. It's called Ignorance.

I started writing when someone walked up to me. I looked up to a nervous looking Nate.

"Hi Nate, what's wrong, you look tense?" I said.

He said, "I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you will take it."

"What is it? You can tell me anything," I promised.

"I saw Shane kissing Tess."

_ Excuse me? Did he just say what I think he said?_

__**I know Ignorance is a Paramore song but it fits with what going on with Shane so yah. And can you believe that Paramore wasn't in the dictionary on my Microsoft Word? I can't. OH CLIFFY! **


	5. Chapter 5

M. POV.

Unbelievable. I do everything Shane wants' and he just goes and cheats on me. Nate held me in his arms while I sobbed. He kissed my head and whispered soothing words in my ears. We fell asleep in each others arms and I didn't have any nightmares. Just good dreams of Nate, Jason and his birdhouse, and me. When I woke up Nate was still sleeping so I wrote down a quick note thanking him and that I went to go change.

When I arrived to my cabin, I share it with Caitlyn; Caity was up and getting ready.

"Where were you last night?" Caity asked in a motherly voice. I smiled; she's always looking out for me.

"I was," I said, "with Nate, he was....helping me with my guitar and I guess we fell asleep, but don't worry it wasn't like that."

_I can't tell Caity how I feel. It would break her heart! Plus, if I told her what Shane did, he wouldn't live for another day! Maybe that's a good thing though...._

"Oh, okay," Caity said. We both got ready and headed down to breakfast. I'm so thankful that I don't have to help out with cooking anymore. My mom has more staff this time.

C. POV.

_What the heck! After Mitch went to the bathroom, Shane came in and went over to the new girl Samantha and started making out with her. It was disgusting! Then, when Mitchie came out he quickly came over to Mitchie and wrapped his arm around her waist. He is such a __sexy__ lying scum bag! _

Shane said, "Babe, you wanna go to my cabin, have a little fun?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

She frowned, "Shane, you know I'm not like that."

He looked mad and said, "I gotta talk to you alone for a moment. Caitlyn, we will see you later." He grabbed Mitchie's arm, kind of violently I thought, and pulled her away.

_That was strange. Shane's never called Mitchie babe before, only beautiful and cutie like a gentlemen. He also seemed kind of like a pervert and was a little violent. How weird._

M. POV.

Shane pulled me away to his cabin and threw me on his bed. He looked furious. I wonder what I did wrong. He came over and started making out with me, and not in a nice way. I pushed him off and winced when I saw a man that I realized I would never love him again.

He slapped me and said, "you slut! I don't understand why you won't make love to me like any other girl would love to!"

I yelled, "I don't love you! Don't you get it? I love someone else! Were done! OVER! I know your cheating on me!"

Apparently that ticked him off because he shoved me on the floor, and kicked me multiple times in the rib cage. It hurt badly; I started crying which disgusted him. He shoved me out the door and in to the bush. I just laid there thinking about what just happened.

_I broke up with him and he abuses me. I cry and he throws me in to a bush. Okay, he apparently isn't that nice. What do I do now? I guess I can just go sleep or play on the laptop. I don't know- what was that noise?_

"Oh Nate, your such a gentlemen." I hid behind the bush and looked at a heartbreaking scene. Samantha leaned in and so did Nate. My heart slowly broke and I watched them kiss. I held in a sob as they slowly turned in to a make out session.

As Nate pulled out he said, "Baby you are so amazing, but I have to go."

Sluty Samantha pouted and said, "oh come on, you know you want more."

_Cough, Slut, Cough. _

Nate said, "Sorry, bye the best girlfriend in the world."

I held in a sob, she's his girlfriend? No, this can't be happening. I waited for everyone to leave and I ran in to the forest not caring that we weren't supposed to go there. Anywhere at the moment was better then here.

I ran. Just kept running until I found a nice meadow that looked like a good place to rest. I laid down and started crying. I guess today just wasn't my day. I fell asleep and had Samantha and Nate haunting me through out the night.

C. POV.

Where is Mitchie? I have a funny feeling that Shane had something to do with it. This can't be good. If she's not back by tomorrow morning I'm telling Brown.

**Uh-oh Nate's got a girlfriend and Mitchie is out in the woods. Also, picture the meadow as the one from Twilight. Please comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

** I'm on a roll aren't I? Please comment. D**

** Disclaimer – I don't own any of this stuff except for the plot.**

C. POV.

I woke up to Play My Music by Connect Three on.

I grinned and turned to Mitchie's bed and said, "what a good way to wake up isn't it Mitch-"I froze. She wasn't back yet. That's not good. I franticly threw on clothes and ran to Brown's office. I tried opening twisting the door knob, but it was stuck. I kicked open the door, James Bond style, and found a scared looking Brown, which is strange because he is normally fun and easy going.

"Um, yes Caitlyn what is it?"

"It's Mitchie."

"Okay, what about her?"

"She's gone, I can't find her. She disappeared and I tried her cell phone, but no one answers."

"Oh dear. That's not good." Really? Of Corse it's not good, duh Brown!

"Quit stating the obvious! What do we do? Should we send out a search party?"

"Hm…it's a possibility. We will send one out in a few hours if she's not back in two hours."

It's the best I'm getting I guess. I hope she's back soon. I have a funny feeling that Nate and Shane have something to do with this. I wonder where Jason is. Probably building bird houses at Build-A-Bird-A-House. I left Brown's office and felt a sudden chill. I looked to the clouds and saw a bunch of rain clouds. I frowned; I hope Mitchie's brought a jacket.

M. POV.

I should have brought a jacket. I started walking again by a familiar tree. Realization hit me; I've been walking in circles. I groaned and dropped to my knees. This was bound to happen to me. I curled up in a ball and thought about Nate. Last night he haunted me, and today he is my escape from pain. His amazing face just brings a grin to my face.

_Shane always hated the little gap in my teeth, so I got rid of it. The next day, Nate noticed it was gone. He told me how much he loved the gap and was sad it was gone, but he said if it bugged me then he was cool with it gone. He always approved of whatever I chose and wanted. He is such a great guy._

I started bawling. Every tear that falls from my face, Shane used to wipe away. Now our love has died. I laughed a heartless laugh;I cry all the time now. Sometimes for no reason.

N. POV.

It was an hour and a half from the start of the day and still no Mitchie. I am freaking out. I ran over to Caity and tapped her on the shoulder like a maniac. She turned around annoyed and gave me a look that said what?

"Where is Mitchie?"

"I don't know she disappeared after breakfast with Shane."

_S-H-A-N-E That five lettered word haunts me. I should have figured that out by now. I grabbed Caitlyn's wrist and dragged her with me to Shane. _

"What happened when Mitchie visited you? Did you hurt her?"

"Not much, and no I didn't hurt her. I kissed her, she pushed me away and told me were through, I kicked her out and that's the last I saw her." Uh-oh, when did he kick her out? I asked him that very question.

"Um, around 8:00." Oh crap she probably saw me and Samantha.

Caity gave me a funny look and said, "I'm going to talk to Nate now outside, goodbye uh….Shane."

"Whatever."

We went outside and Caity gave me the spill whatever's on your mind look. We have lots of certain looks in this relationship. I told her what Samantha and I did and how I think she might have seen us. The next thing she did was shocking. She slapped me and gave me a dirty look. I must have looked confused because she explained.

"Mitchie totally likes you, I can tell." Um, what?

"Really does she? Not that I care."

"You idiot, of coarse she does. I also can tell that you like her to." Dang this girl is smart.

"You better be talking about me or I will kill this other girl."

**Uh-Oh who is talking? I KNOW! Maybe you do to, better comment and tell me so you can see if your right! ALSO, it's not who you think it is I bet.**

**Disclaimer (again) – I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT AND EXTRA PEOPLE LIKE SAMANTHA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh I don't know…I don't think I should write a chapter…KIDDING! I won't do that…today at least!**

N. POV.

_What the heck?_

"Tess, why on earth would I like you? I saw you sucking all over Shane's mouth!" Tess just walked up to me and started twirling around a curly strand of my hair. I frowned; only my dear Mitchie gets to play with my hair.

I slapped her hand away and she just shrugged and said," Shane is a player; I can't be with him anymore. You on the other hand would never be a player and you're only a step down on the hot list."

My jaw dropped when she said I was a step down on the hot list and Caitlyn bursted out laughing. I glared at her, making her laugh harder. I just stomped away from them, forgetting why I was talking to Caitlyn anyways and went to Samantha's cabin.

_When I arrived there I herd Samantha groaning and I thought, oh my gosh. Is she hurt? Why is she groaning? _

I opened the door and the sight I saw made me fall to my knees.

**I know, I know! It's really short but I felt like making this short chapter tonight, it's 11:57 right now here so yeppers! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well…not much to say other than this might be a bad chapter because it's almost 1 in the morning so you've been warned.**

N. POV.

I yelled, "what the hell do you think your doing?"

I was looking at my brother Shane and my soon to be ex girlfriend Samantha having sex. I shook my head in non-belief seeing that sight. Shane looked as if he could care less if I saw them doing it. Samantha on the other hand did care. She wrapped a sheet around her exposed body and started stuttering excuses.

"Don't even bother Samantha; were done." I walked out shaking my head and thought about what I should do now. I finally decided to go and relax at the beach.

When I got there I thought about Mitchie. I sighed; her heart must be broken from Shane. Out of no where it started raining. I looked up at the grey sky thinking about calling her when I remembered something.

_Mitchie is gone. No one knows where she is. She isn't in any of the cabins…or at the beach…or by the canoes…could she be-no she wouldn't go in the forest…would she? It couldn't hurt to look, right?_

I got up with in a weird trance and went to the forest. I was about to go in when a familiar voice interrupted my trance.

"Where do you think your going Nate?"

"Caitlyn, I have to find Mitchie."

M. POV.

_This must be the way I die. _

I coughed up more blood and I curled up in a ball. All of a sudden I felt angry at Nate; why did he have to make out with his girlfriend right in front of me. My heart wouldn't be broken and I wouldn't be dying right now.

I screamed out and hit a tree hard. My knuckles started bleeding and I let out a sob.

_I thought why am I so stubborn? I should have given Shane what he wanted. Then I wouldn't be in this problem. Why did I tell Shane no!_

_ Another side in me shouted back, NO! Shane is a pervert! Plus, what about that purity ring on your ring finger? You promised to wait!_

"JUST SHUT UP IT'S MY FAULT! IF I WASN'T A WIMP THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! UGH!" I yelled to no one really.

C. POV.

"JUST SHUT UP IT'S MY FAULT! IF I WASN'T A WIMP THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! UGH!" Someone yelled.

I looked at Nate and nodded; we were going to follow the voice.

**Wow. I see drama coming their way. COMMENT PLEASE! No one ever really comments on this story…well sometimes but not as much as I wished.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people of earth! Hope you love the chapter enough to comment!**

**DISCLAMIER – I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND EXTRA PEOPLE**

N. POV.

Caitlyn and I started running towards where we thought we heard the voice.

"Um, Nate what is that?" Caity said. I looked to where her finger was pointing and I saw a red trail. We looked closer and realized it was blood.

"Do you think it's," I said afraid of the answer. Caitlyn sadly nodded. A tear went down both of our faces. I felt guilty; this is my fault in a way.

"It's not your fault Nate. It's Shane's." Caitlyn told me while breaking my thoughts. I nodded.

She jerked her head toward the blood trail, "Come on Nate let's follow Mitchie."

I nodded again and we started on the trail.

M. POV. (Before they saw the trail of blood)

I woke up hearing something walking towards me. I jumped up ready to defend myself when I cut my leg on a sharp rock. I yelped out in pain; that hurt like hell. I limped behind a tree to see who was coming, and saw Nate and Caitlyn. They were smiling and talking.

_I frowned; was this their secret place to go out or something? Why were they so happy? Didn't they miss me? _

I grumbled some inappropriate words about them and started running as far away as I could from them. My mind was thinking about running back to Camp Rock and starting over with Shane when I tripped over a log. I groaned and didn't even bother getting back up; it hurt too much.

**10 minuets later**

I heard Nate and Caitlyn talking, so I knew it was time to move big time. I got up with a big stab of pain on my hands, arms, and legs. There was a huge bush about six trees behind it. A flash back happened in my mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Oh Nate, your such a gentlemen." I hid behind the bush and looked at a heartbreaking scene. Samantha leaned in and so did Nate. My heart slowly broke and I watched them kiss. I held in a sob as they slowly turned in to a make out session.**_

_** As Nate pulled out he said, "Baby you are so amazing, but I have to go."**_

_** Sluty Samantha pouted and said, "oh come on, you know you want more."**_

_** Cough, Slut, Cough. **_

_** Nate said, "Sorry, bye the best girlfriend in the world."**_

_** I held in a sob, she's his girlfriend? No, this can't be happening.**_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

I forced down the tears while I hid behind the bush waiting for the newest couple to arrive. I quickly looked over my body.

Arms: Scrapes, blood, and bruises.

Legs: Deep Cuts, blood, and bruises.

Hands: Scrapes, Scratches, blood.

I looked up and saw Caitlyn and Nate walking while oddly staring at the ground.

C. POV.

I looked up from the ground and saw a log covered with blood. I elbowed Nate in the gut, who was looking at the ground still. He jumped and glared at me for elbowing him.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Oh grow up and look at the log. Obviously Mitchie tripped and hurt herself on the log.

He looked at the log and laughed.

Confused, I asked "why are you laughing?"

Between gasps for air he said "it's just so typical of Mitch to trip over a log."

I smiled at Nate and started laughing with him.

M. POV.

Overflowing with sadness I looked at the ground not believing they were laughing at my blood on a log.

I jumped up in sudden angriness and yelled at the couple "yeah sure laugh at my pain guys. Also, just FYI Nate I'm going to tell Samantha that you're cheating on her with Caitlyn."

I ran towards the way they came and saw something blue and shiny...Caitlyn's cell-phone.

I grabbed it and quickly scrolled down her contacts, and quickly hit call on ? Name.

"Hello?"

**Hm...Wonder who it is? Click on that pretty little button and I promise to put up the next chapter soon revealing who it is.**


	10. New Smitchie Story

_**I'm happy to let you guys know that my new Smitchie story is up! Please check it out its called Club TiK ToK. Yeah not the best name but oh well I was never good at naming things anyways.**_

_**If you love Smitchie then check it out! :)**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Ta-Da time to find out who it was that Mitchie called in a desperate matter to get to Camp Rock. **

**ALSO IT'S THE 10****TH**** CHAPTER (BALOONS FALL FROM THE CEILING) YAY 2 SECOND PARTY TIME!**

**1-2 okay now we may begin the chapter. **

M. POV.

"Hello?"

"Shane I'm so sorry. I promise to give you what you want except I won't have sex with you unless you use a condom. Please forgive me! Also…I'm kind-of lost in the forest that were not supposed to be in."

"Uh…I guess I forgive you. Plus when you're worried it makes you sound hot, in a weird way."

"Thank you! Um…how do I get out of the forest?"

"I'll come find you if you answer my question."

"Anything! What is it?"

"Why do you have Caitlyn's phone?"

"Because she came in the forest on a secret date with Nate and she dropped her phone."

"Really? Wow, okay I'm on my way babe."

"Thanks hot-stuff," I replied trying to be like the girls he sleeps with. I closed the cell-phone and sat on the ground waiting.

_Wow, I thought, he actually took me back. Why do I feel so unhappy? I should be jumping with joy! The guy of my dreams took me back after I was being a loser-like teen and not having sex with him…right? Ugh, I feel like a -_

A sound broke my thought and I turned around to see Nate and Caitlyn standing there.

I glared at them and said, "What do you love-birds want?"

Nate said, "Were not love-birds Mitch. We came out here to look for you! Mitchie darling-"

Shane cut Nate off by coming right behind me and said, "Mitchie babe let's get out of here. Oh and Nate nice new girlfriend, your more like me everyday."

I glared at Nate, then Caitlyn, and smiled at Shane while wrapping my arm around Shane's waist.

I said to Shane, "Sure hot-stuff, oh and Nate don't call me Mitchie Darling okay? I'm SHANE'S girlfriend."

Nate and Caitlyn's eyes widened while Shane and I walked back to Camp Rock.

N. POV.

My heart slowly broke watching Shane and Mitchie walk away with their arms around each other, wishing it was me with her. I broke down, falling to the ground, and started crying. Caitlyn started trying to comfort me, but it didn't work. I need my Darling Mitchie, I always needed her.

But she was with Shane, again.

**Please click the pretty little button down there! It will make me smile, and when I smile that makes the next chapter smile. :)**


	12. Rewriting my old story?

_**I'm rewriting something :) … Oh yes Not So Much Of A Perfect Life Now will be rewritten and will be up again. Also some of the chapters won't be in there because now I'm a better writer and some of the chapters were just … *shudders* completely pointless and stupid. I will let you know when it is done and backup. You can check it out when you want and see how it is if you want to. Thanks for reading this – Peace and Love - Ciara**_


	13. Chapter 11

**I Love 3OH!3 their awesome! Anyways on with the story.**

M. POV.

'_She won't ever get enough. Once she get's a little touch if I had it my way you know that I'd make her say Oo-oo-oo-oo.'_

"Ugh stupid alarm clock…right Mitch?" Caitlyn asked nervous that I was still mad. I was.

I didn't say anything; I just grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

I heard Caitlyn sigh and I smiled; she was getting what she deserved. She **knows I like** Nate…I mean she **knew I liked **Nate.

I stripped down and let the water pour down over my tanned body.

After my shower I put on my yellow and green stripped shirt with the sleeves ending right above my elbow, a black bracelet, blue skinny jeans, green and white converse, a little blush, black mascara, light pink lipstick, and my hair was down and the bangs were not pushed to the sides like usual.

_Hopefully this will get Shane's attention. Normally it's just a T-shirt and jeans with sneakers with only lip-gloss._

I walked out of the cabin to Shane's cabin, not waiting for Caitlyn like I usually would. Guys were staring at me which is weird sense its not like I'm wearing a short-short skirt and a see-through shirt. I knocked on Shane's cabin door and Nate walked out with a towel wrapped around him.

"Shane really you couldn't just wake up and get the door! Jerk!" Nate yelled behind him and turned around to look at me. His whole body froze and I was just staring at his six-pack. I opened my mouth but I couldn't even make a sound. I looked into his eyes hoping to get unfrozen from his body; big mistake. In stead I got lost in his eyes.

Nate stuttered, "Um wh-what do you ne-need Mitchie?"

I said, "I…I wow um…I was coming to see…hot…no um…I meant your hot…I mean I came to see your brother Shane. Yeah, Shane I came to see Shane." I started blushing from calling Nate hot, so I just looked down at my feet. I slowly looked up hoping that he might have missed that part of my horrible sentence.

He smirked and motioned to Shane's bed. I blushed harder and quickly walked over to Shane.

**Oh man Nitchie moment much? Lol she kept staring at his six-pack. And then she called him hot. Wow, she is so not over him. What do you guys or girls think?**


	14. Chapter 12

**Okay, people if you don't like my story please don't review meanly. Like saying "I want to poke my eyes out." That's just rude. Seriously what did I do to you; Nothing. Anyways on with the story.**

M. POV.

I sat down on Shane's bed and shook him lightly.

"Shane, get up please. Come one, rise and shine." He grumbled in his sleep. I giggled and pulled his covers off hoping he would get up. My eyes widened, I saw a girl's bra under his covers. I definitely new they weren't mine.

_Break up with him! He's cheating on you! _

_But, I love him._

_Uh, no you don't. You just don't want to admit that you love Nate._

_I DON'T LOVE NATE!_

_Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that._

…_Maybe a little bit._

_There you go._

"Mitchie! I need to change can you wait outside?" Shane was saying while shaking me.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Zoned out for a second there, yah I can wait." I replied while standing up. I went outside and sat one the steps waiting. Nate came out with that smirk still on his face and sat down beside me.

"So...why are you mad at me again?"

"Because you are dating Caitlyn, and you're cheating on Slutty Samantha." I said grumpily.

He replied defensively," first of all nice nick-name for Samantha. Second of all I'm not cheating on Samantha, I broke up with her, I caught her cheating on me with Shane. Thirdly, I'm not dating Caity; we went in the woods looking for you. I like Caity only as a friend, don't tell anyone, but she told me she likes Dave; some kid from her school."

I hit my head on my knee feeling stupid, why would I think he would do any of those things?

I said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought that way of you. Or Caitlyn." I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed in content. We talked for a few more minuets and then Shane came out. I reluctantly went with him down to breakfast.

_I made a bad decision last night by calling Shane. But how am I going to fix it?_


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey, I know it's been a while…I've had writers block. It sucks, a lot.**

**Song Stuck In My Head – I Hate the Homecoming Queen – Emily Osment**

M. POV.

Shane and I walked over to our spot by the canoes.

I looked at Shane and sighed, not the content kind either, and I knew what I had to do.

_I have to breakup with him._

This is going to be ugly.

"Hey Shane, can we talk for a second?" He opened his mouth to reply and my phone vibrated.

I jumped and pulled it out. I looked at Shane and put up my finger as to say hang on for a second. I looked at my phone and it said I had a text message from Nate. I opened it and read the message.

**Hey Mitch, want to hang out?**

I thought about that for a second. After I break up with Shane I will need some comfort.

_Sure! I'm breaking up with Shane down by the canoes :( Come on over, might need some help :)_

I slipped my phone back in my pocket after getting an okay from Nate.

"Sorry about that Shane, but I need to tell you something." I nervously bit my lip and sat down carefully, my back to the water.

"What?" Shane said rudely. He stayed standing up and inched closer to me.

"We are done. I'm sorry but…I don't love you. You're cheating on me; I saw the fricken bra in your bed." I stood up to walk away but he blocked me.

"Are you kidding me Mitchie? You know what, fine. You're a slut anyways." I froze, I'm a what?

"Excuse me? I'm not a slut, you're a a**" The next thing's happened in slow motion.

Shane slapped me as Nate appeared. Then I slapped Shane. Then he angrily shoved me into the water hard, knocking the air out of me. Shane laughed and left. Nate jumped in the water after me and I faded into darkness…

N. POV.

I pulled Mitchie out of the lake and laid her down gently.

"Come on Mitchie, don't leave me here alone." I begged. Silent tears slid down my face and I started to perform CPR. After my second attempt Mitchie coughed up water and moaned.

I smiled at her and helped her up.

"You…You saved me." She looked into my eyes and leaned in.

I leaned in and heard her whisper "I dare you to kiss me."

Our lips were barely a centimeter away from each other…

**Do you hate me? Hahaha. If you review I might change my mind about interrupting them…maybe. I know it's short, but I will make the next one longer. I promise. **


End file.
